


To you！

by aiaichu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ritsumao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiaichu/pseuds/aiaichu





	To you！

“呼、到了哦，凛月？先下来，背着你我可敲不了门啊。”

“明明是真～绪自顾自要背我来的，现在又要人下来，呜呜、恶魔～”

误会解开后，背着说自己“睡眠不足”的幼驯染的衣更真绪站在医务室的门口，左右扫视了一圈。嗯，没有人能来帮忙敲门啊。于是他只能把背上还嘟囔着不肯下来的幼驯染放下，无视对方又黏过来的行为抬手敲了敲门，随即拧开门把。虽然还没等应声就开门有点不礼貌，但接下来还要做「前夜祭」的准备，还是尽量早些回去比较好。

“打扰了，佐贺美老…师？”

被人用下巴靠着肩膀，只得拉起对方的手往房间里走。医务室内却连人影都不见，再叫了几声也无人应答。身后响起关门的声音，衣更真绪走进里侧挨个翻开床位旁的帘子，嗯…真的不在啊。没办法了，凛月也不是小孩子，自己在这里安安静静地睡觉应该还是做得到的。他掀开了中间床位的帷帘，转过头催促着还在门口不知在磨蹭些什么的朔间凛月。“还在门口站着干什么，快进来啊？好好躺下，我得快点回去…凛月，听到了吗？”

好像是被模模糊糊的应了声，对方总算慢吞吞地蹭了过来，从他的手臂底下钻了进去，像一只灵巧的猫一样蜷在床上。那双鲜红的眸子将目光锁定在他脸上，看得他有些不好意思，只能攥起拳来抵在鼻尖下轻咳两声，转过头去避开视线。

“好了，你就好好在这里睡一觉，我先回去了。佐贺美老师大概一会儿就会回来，不要给老师添麻…喂！凛月！”

还未说出的话语被人的动作强制压回喉咙，胳膊被用力一扯，一阵天旋地转后脊背重重摔在稍稍发硬的床铺上。痛倒是没有很痛，但冲击感着实不小。衣更真绪揉着后脑，再次睁眼时看到的却是凑近的、朔间凛月的脸。…这是要做什么、没能问出口就率先被堵住了嘴。湿润柔软的唇贴上来，用尖牙轻轻磨蹭着他的。然后伸出舌尖，探入他未合的双唇间舔吮、在口腔内大肆翻搅。舌苔刻意擦着上颚敏感的地方，衣更真绪不得已地半仰起头想要躲开，对方的下半身又蹭了过来。双腿间被硬挤入的大腿磨蹭着，这其中代表的意思就算是再迟钝的家伙也该明白了。此时衣更真绪的脑内也只是一片混乱，最后得出的结论却是“稍微晚回去一些也没问题吧”。他没办法拒绝凛月，更不要说是刚刚和好的现在。他能做的也只有轻推身上人的胸膛，过长的接吻使得他有些缺氧，脸颊泛红呼吸急促。朔间凛月故作体贴地放开了他，随即埋入肩窝处啃咬。衣更真绪立刻反应过来，按着在颈侧乱动的脑袋，压低了声音开口。

“停、凛月！我一会儿还要上台，不许乱咬！”

“那种事情和我无关～他们想知道就让他们知道嘛，又没什么不好的、啾啾。”

“不是这个问题，被发现会很尴尬的啊！这里是学校，不是家里，你真的知道吗……”

“嗯嗯，我开动了～”

“停！”衣更真绪用力地按上朔间凛月的肩膀，将其推至相距十五厘米远的上方。被热切的目光看着太过难熬，他只能迅速想出一个折中的方案来。办法倒是有，但太过难以启齿。对方的眼底渐渐有了调笑的意味，再不率先说出口的话就要被牵着鼻子走了。深呼吸、不要害羞，这都是为了自己能够尽快脱身。在几分钟寂静过去后，略显底气不足的声音响了起来，并且音量越来越小。“…总之，不能在这里做，会弄脏。而且，帮你解决一下就好了吧？”他顿了顿，“…用口的、就行了吧…你倒是说点什么啊！”

朔间凛月微微怔住，这样的情形可是不多见的。于是策略家展露出笑意，大大方方直立起上半身，痛快地答应了。他扭过身子，转而坐在床沿上。“真～绪就坐到地上来，这样的话比较方便含住吧？嗯～嗯，我真是体贴人…♪”

“体贴我的话就不要在这里做这种事啊……”衣更真绪小声抱怨着，却也乖乖地下了床，跪坐在朔间凛月的两腿之间。他稍带犹豫地拉开了对方的裤链，再解开皮带，慢慢拉下那最后一层布料。半勃的性器静静蜷伏在那里，使得衣更真绪下意识滚动喉结咽进唾液，随即头顶上便传来这物什主人的轻笑声，染红了他的耳尖。羞愤转化为行动，他凑近吮吻着性器底部，舌尖一路自下而上舔舐，最后含住顶端。两只手一齐包裹住柱身，先是轻力揉弄，待其硬挺起来就改为小幅度的撸动。舌面擦过顶端小孔，细致而又磨人地舔吮。两手的速度也渐渐加快，过了片刻便如他所愿地听见了加重的喘息声。姑且这次也算是把握到了主导权，凛月被自己所控制的感觉很新鲜——正这么想着，床上的人略一挺腰，衣更真绪只能被迫又含入几分。他懊恼地向上看去，对上的却是一双不满的眼睛。

“再努力一点啊，真～绪。这样下去的话一辈子都结束不了了哦？”

什么啊，贪心鬼，被人服侍要求还这么多…衣更真绪腹诽着，紧接着从后脑处感受到了把控。朔间凛月的手按着他的后脑，手指插入他翘起的发中。“虽然真～绪不介意的话我也不在乎，但是吊着人胃口就是真～绪的错了，所以粗暴一点也没关系吧？”

说罢，朔间凛月像是根本没有征求过意见一样将他的脑袋下按，衣更真绪只能撤下手扶在人的腿上。性器整根被吞入口中，顶在喉口处泛起一阵干呕感。对方仿佛没打算留足适应的时间，拽着他的发根开始在口腔内模拟着性交。舌头被压紧无法动弹，吞咽不能的唾液混着人的体液自唇角流下。这样就和平常没什么两样了，衣更真绪在吞吐着那根的同时伸手揉弄着底下的囊袋，按压性器根部，圈起两根手指摩擦着。他能明显感受到被施加的力小了，头上的喘息声也愈加清晰。果然男人的敏感带是共通的啊，对方的反应足以表现出自己行动的有效性。就像被鼓励了一般，衣更真绪更加卖力起来，把朔间凛月曾经对他用过的舌技全部用出来。虽然稍显生涩，但还是用来取悦这个人还是绰绰有余。终于在衣更真绪感到下颚酸痛时，后脑被人狠力一按，精液被尽数射入口腔、下意识吞咽时滑入喉咙与气管，呛得他快要流出眼泪。

“咳、凛月是笨蛋吗，为什么不抽出来啊！咕、咳咳……”

“唉？这样的话就不会弄脏别的地方了，不是正合真～绪的意嘛。”

朔间凛月还是笑着，指腹擦过他的唇角，将遗漏的白浊擦去送入口中。又皱起眉毛，嘀咕着难吃。衣更真绪失笑，扶着床沿站了起来。腿好酸，看来要缓一会儿才行。不对、现在就得走了，无论是时间上，还是……

“真～绪，要去哪里？”

刚刚背过身子就被人扯住了手腕，衣更真绪身体一僵，转过身去摆出一副说教的模样。“当然是回到昴流他们那里了，我离开得够久了，他们会担心的。凛月就乖乖在这里睡觉，不要乱动，知道了吗？”

“嗯～？不是去卫生间之类的地方吗？”朔间凛月似是故意般眯起眸子一字一顿，“还是说，真～绪即使是勃起着去见队友也没关系吗？只是帮我口了一下而已，真～绪好色。”

衣更真绪的脸颊再次发烫，他本想快点走掉，去卫生间洗个脸冷静一下的，现在看来怕是走不掉了。他再次被拽了回去，这次是半自愿的他躺在床上，外套脱掉扔在一边，领带散乱。朔间凛月正缓慢地解开他衬衫的扣子，随后是皮带、裤链，最后将他的下着一并脱去。指尖按着已经完全勃起的性器滑动，引得他一阵颤栗。这只手没在此处过多停留，而是一路向上抚过他的腹部，两指夹着左侧乳首玩弄。衣更真绪不自觉地挺了挺背，细小的酥麻感让他想要得到更多。对方却像故意吊着他一样，将乳首玩至红肿、待到他忍不住低吟出声时才开口。

“既然真～绪想要的话，就自己动手如何？我只负责看哦，这样真～绪就可以早点回去了，这是温柔幼驯染仅此一次的宽宏大量，要感谢我♪”

“……哪里宽宏大量了、笨蛋凛月。”衣更真绪身体一僵，从心底冒出的不满足感和其他什么东西相互混杂，搞得他有些无名的烦躁。赌气般应了下来，当手触碰到下体时才发现这场景有多羞耻。没办法，只能硬着头皮做了……在不自然地注视下，衣更真绪用手握住性器上下套弄。但无论是再用力的撸动，快感也仍旧不强烈。这样下去就糟糕了，不仅回去的时间要推迟，说不定还会被凛月笑话。于是他闭上眼睛，想象着这是凛月的手在碰他。指尖抵在顶端施力碾过，动作也加快了些。在“不想着凛月就没办法自慰”和“自慰时凛月就在旁边看着”的双重羞耻感下，达到高潮似乎变得不是难事了。他夹起双腿，口中小声叫着朔间凛月的名字，一心想要到达顶峰，所以自然是察觉不到身上人屏住了呼吸、轻轻拉开抽屉的动作。令他感到不妙的是下体突然被涂上的微凉粘稠液体，他知道这是什么，同样也知道这意味着什么。他只能被迫睁开双眼，从欲海中暂时脱离，在被人分开双腿、用手指插入后穴时惊呼出声。

“等、凛月，不是说…唔、不要突然…！”

“都怪真～绪一脸想要的表情，还念着我的名字。真狡猾，都是真～绪的错哦？”

我有露出那种表情吗？这句话现在已经问不出口了。衣更真绪后仰着头喘息粗重，时不时泄出几声呻吟。大腿根部被按着，加以暧昧的抚摸。后穴中容纳着对方的手指，正在被细致地扩张。朔间凛月俯下身去舔吻身下人的乳首，手上的动作也不含糊，从一根变为两根，在抽插间发出响亮的水声。他探索着内壁，一寸一寸地按压过去，终于在碰触某个位置时如愿以偿，自掌心感受到这具身体的轻微颤抖。稍微抬头便能看到身体的主人用手背堵住了唇，多半是为了阻挡声音。可爱，朔间凛月一边这样想，一边凑了上去，用自己的唇代替那只手封住他的口。抽出埋入人体内的手指，换为性器顶在穴口。不料胸口突然遭人推搡，朔间凛月只得直起身子，略带不满地等着他要说的话。

“门、门锁了没有……”衣更真绪红透了耳尖，将头侧向一边。“ …还有，我不要这样做…”

朔间凛月了然，他将人抱起，对方转了个方向用后背面朝他。随后又伏在床上，把枕头抱在怀里。从背后就能看到红透的耳尖，朔间凛月握住衣更真绪的腰胯，俯身伏在他的脊背上，贴着耳侧刻意用低音发声。“门在我刚进来的时候就锁上了，是真～绪自投罗网。”

衣更真绪想要反驳些什么，但话语都如同被阻隔一般哽在喉咙里。后穴被人挤入一部分，随后停住。当他以为这是凛月在等他适应时，对方又猛一动作将性器全部插入，引得他惊喘出声。内壁紧紧裹着肉刃，湿热的感觉要比口交爽的多。朔间凛月有些忍不住，未等身下人回应便开始抽插起来。他蹭着内壁来回小幅度进出，贴着衣更真绪的敏感点研磨，在这样的动作中获得最低限度的快感。最先撑不下去的反倒是衣更真绪，食髓知味的身体不满足于这种类似于安抚的步调，而是渴望着更加粗暴、更加直接的顶撞。他自然是说不出口的，对方或许就是在等着他说出口。他忍耐着，却也不过一刻就转过头去，身子向后靠了靠，让那根埋得更深。朔间凛月就像没有察觉到一样，甚至直起上身，扶着他的腰退出一些。像是被羽毛轻扫过一般心底发痒，仅存的理智也快被空虚感侵蚀。衣更真绪搂紧了怀里的枕头，把脸埋了进去。

“…再快一点…”

“嗯～？”

“我说，再快一点，这样下去要做多、啊…”

话音未落，朔间凛月就带着狠劲顶了进来，重重碾过那一点。衣更真绪伏下背，咬紧下唇小声呜咽着。朔间凛月伸出带着温度的手绕到他两腿中间，并非爱抚而是用拇指按住了顶端。意思过于明显反倒让他不知所措，不如说也无法反抗。他颤抖着握住那只手腕，却又在对方的猛烈撞击下松开了手。腰部以下几乎失去了力气，只能被动地接受着。快感渐渐升腾，在脑内混沌一片。之前积蓄的快感尽数重叠，情欲的浪潮快要把他推至顶点。敏感点被数次摩擦，力道也一次比一次大。糟糕、要去了...衣更真绪攥紧了床单，大腿根部抖得厉害。禁止他高潮的罪魁祸首似乎察觉到了这一点，嗓音低哑、一字一顿地开口。

“再忍耐一下，要等我射出来才行—真~绪不是最擅长忍耐了吗，要出色一点哦。”

这是强人所难...衣更真绪确确实实已经到了极点，却只能咬着嘴唇用疼痛抵消这种说不清道不明的感觉，像是焦灼，绝对谈不上是舒服。但他的身体又仍旧容纳着对方，不拒绝、甚至在渴望快感的袭来。朔间凛月把紧他的腰胯，蹭着内壁加快速度。衣更真绪终是没能管住声音，在一进一出中急促地喘息、发出甜腻的叫声来。要坏掉了、正当他这么想时，性器上的手突然被撤去。经过了几秒的空白期，在人最后一次抽插时射了出来。白浊点点洒在床单上，但他也没有去想这个的闲余了。朔间凛月也将精液全部射入他的体内，在撤出性器时与粘稠的润滑剂混在一起，顺着穴口流到大腿。

好累、应该还能站起来。暂时可能要走不动路了，休息一会儿再走吧...衣更真绪失去了支撑，就顺其自然重重摔在床上，勉强调整了姿势侧躺。朔间凛月随即趴了上来，长臂一捞把他搂在怀里，闭上眼睛大有不放他走的意思。都多大了、别这么粘着我了啊，还像小孩子一样。衣更真绪笑了出来，在他刻意撒娇、脸上还挂有偷笑的幼驯染脸上印一个吻。

...再稍微拖一会儿、大概还来得及吧？


End file.
